Various photo manipulation and other electronic content editing software applications are available for desktop computers and other electronic devices. Such applications are used to make adjustment to photographs and other digital images, create web designs and artwork, and for various other purposes. Layers are used in digital image editing to separate different elements of an image. A layer can be compared to a transparency on which imaging effects or images are applied and placed over or under other image layers. Layers provide a convenient way to separately work on different aspects of an image by allowing a user to edit individual layers of the image independently. Layers can be used like stacked transparent sheets on which a user can create images and effects, where layers have transparent or semi-transparent areas that allow portions of lower layers to be visible. Layers can be provided in different types, e.g., as object layers, bitmap layers, and vector layers.
Many desktop-targeted editing applications can have virtually an unlimited number of layers for a single image or piece of electronic content, since desktop processing and user interface constraints generally impose few restrictions on the use of layers. In contrast, tablet computing devices, mobile phones, and other devices generally have more limited processing power, memory, screen size, input components, and/or other attributes that limit the use of layers an other editing features on such devices. Using layers on such devices is generally limited and cumbersome. Editing applications for such devices do not adequately provide robust tools and user interface functionality that accounts for the limitations of the such devices. Such applications also require significant user interaction with menus and other user interface features that can make using the applications time-consuming and otherwise difficult.